1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aeration ship used in sewage purification and biological treatment for rapidly and effectively increasing oxygen in a deep-water area by aeration for improving the content and saturation of dissolved oxygen in sewage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of treating the organic matters in wastewater by microorganisms have the advantages of less investment, high efficiency, stable operation, low operating cost, good effluent quality, and good sludge settleability. In biological treatment methods, because there is almost no odor, the activated sludge process plays an extremely important role due to its characteristics of shorter processing time and high treatment efficiency. In the activated sludge process, aeration is necessary for supplying sufficient oxygen to sewage, and activated sludge is fully mixed with sewage, and further kept in suspension, so that the oxygen in air is effectively dissolved in sewage.
Conventional aeration equipment mostly adopts a single machine body, and freely moves on water when in use. An aeration ship as shown in FIG. 1 includes an air compressor 206, an air cylinder 204, submersible hollow shaft motors 602, and a propeller 604. A base 6 having a hollow structure is arranged between the air cylinder 204 and the submersible hollow shaft motors 602, and a plurality of openings are formed on the side surface of the base 6 and simultaneously connected with the submersible hollow shaft motors 602. By adopting the structure, aeration can be carried out in a plurality of directions at the same time, and the aeration efficiency is improved, however, the aerator freely navigates on water with uncontrollable aeration direction, thus it's not suitable for uniform aeration on water on a large scale.
Conventional aerators generally have a fixed aerator and a movable aerator, and in both the fixed aerator and movable aerator, air is conveyed to sewage through an air guide tube, and the introduced air is mixed with sewage through a sewage mixing device. The length of the air guide pipe is fixed, thus the aerator is only suitable for working near a pool with a smooth water bottom, and for the waters in a natural environment such as lakes and rivers required to be treated, due to the different depths of the water bottom, when the aerator with the air guide tube with fixed length works, the sewage in the deep-water area fails to be mixed, and the aerator fails to move in the shallow-water area, therefore, the aeration efficiency and quality are greatly limited.
Conventional aerators can be used for sewage aeration, however, for those seriously polluted waters, for example, the water in an earthquake-stricken area, besides the normal aeration, disinfection is also needed or chemical substances are required. However, the disinfection fails to be carried out in the polluted waters through the aerator in the prior art.